A la redécouverte de la lecture
by allis-lcw
Summary: Lund a encore fait une découverte dans les sous-sol de la TGB. Il veut la faire partager à Allis. Virus L.I.V.3 ou la mort des livres


-1_A la redécouverte de la lecture_

**Livre : **_Virus L.I.V.3 _ou la mort des livres

**Diclaimer : **_Virus L.I.V.3 _ou la mort des livres et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi avant.

Les extraits de _Fahrenheit 451_, la traduction française, Livrior et Thierry Blanc ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Le début du livre audio n'est que pur spéculation de ma part. Je n'ai jamais écouté _Fahrenheit 451 _en livre audio français. En revanche il existe bien chez cet éditeur et lu par Thierry Blanc.

**Spoiler : **La fin du livre, étant donné que l'action se passe après.

**Statut : **Finie

**Rating: **K

**Genre : **Général

**N/A: **Oneshot pour le challenge 3 du Comité de Protection des Auteurs de Fics

Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le livre pour comprendre. Néanmoins il faut savoir que l'héroïne, Allis, est muette et l'action se déroule dans le futur. Le monde est divisée en deux grands groupes. Les Zappeurs, fous d'informatiques et d'images et les Lettrés, fous de lectures et anti-technologie. A la fin du livre des liens se créent entres eux, et ils essaient de contrer ensemble le virus L.I.V.3. Ce virus efface les mots des livres à mesure qu'ils sont lus et transporte littéralement le lecteur à l'intérieur des pages.

**Résumé : **Lund a encore fait une découverte dans les sous-sol de la TGB. Il veut la faire partager à Allis.

Il était près de vingt et une heure et je me commençais à me préparer pour une heure de lecture lorsque j'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir brusquement. Je sursautais et eu à peine le temps de me lever que Rob était arrivé dans le petit salon. Je n'étais toujours pas entièrement habituée au fait de pouvoir entendre et les sons violents ou inhabituels me faisait toujours un peu peur. Rob me sourit avec un air désolé sur le visage.

-Lund voudrait te voir dans la bibliothèque. Il t'attend à l'entrée du niveau moins quarante cinq, couloir est.

En entendant le nom de Lund mon visage s'éclaira en une fraction de seconde. Mon amour romanesque était devenu réel et si parfait que j'avais parfois peur de n'être que dans un rêve dont j'allais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

Je hochais la tête et sortit à la suite de Rob. Il me fit un geste de la main pour tout au revoir et partit dans la direction opposée.

Je ne croissais presque personne sur mon chemin vers Lund, ce qui n'était pas tellement surprenant vu l'heure. Mais je commençais à prendre l'habitude de voir les couloirs de la TGB emplis de monde et foisonnant de vie, que cela paraissait un peu étrange de les arpenter presque seule.

Une fois arrivée au niveau moins quarante cinq à l'aide de l'ascenseur, je me dirigeais sans difficulté vers le couloir est. Lund m'attendais, l'épaule droite adossée contre la monture de la porte. Il me souriait et ses yeux en demi-lune pétillaient de malice, me donnant l'indice qu'il avait fait une nouvelle découverte. Depuis son arrivée à l'Académie il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à essayer de contrecarrer l'action du virus, et à cet instant j'étais sûre qu'il en avait encore trouvé une parade. Je lui souris à mon tour et m'approchais jusqu'à coller mon corps contre le sien, puis je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, sentant immédiatement ses mains se plaquer sur mon dos. Au bout de longues minutes nous nous séparâmes légèrement et je le fixais dans les yeux, souriante. Nous nous étions vu pour la dernière fois au petit-déjeuner à sept heures et cela me paraissait bien trop lointain.

Il posa une main contre ma joue et approcha son visage de mon oreille, puis murmura.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Je frissonnais au son de sa voix que je pouvais entendre si clairement à présent.

Il me prit la main et avant que je ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit il m'entraîna dans les couloirs des innombrables salles du sous-sol. Les étagères remplies de livres défilaient sous mes yeux de plus en plus vite alors que Lund m'entraînait dans sa course.

Au bout de dix longues minutes il s'arrêta enfin. Nous étions dans la dernière pièce du couloir est. Je ne me souvenais pas d'être déjà venue ici mais dette pièce était semblable à toutes les autres du sous-sol. Il y avait des longues étagères sur les murs, de grandes bibliothèques dans le milieu et des livres, partout. Lund me sourit.

-Par là.

Il indiqua le fond de la pièce que je ne pouvais pas voir clairement d'ici. En nous approchant je distinguais les formes des livres un peu plus nettement, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange par rapport à ces formes. Elles étaient trop petites, trop fines. Je tapotais l'épaule de Lund de la main et fronçais les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

Il me sourit de nouveau, fier de m'avoir intriguée.

Il prit un des objets et je réalisais qu'il s'agissait de cd, mais d'ancien cd. De nos jours ils étaient beaucoup plus petits et rares, même inexistants au pays des Zappeurs. Lund posa l'objet dans ma main et je pus lire ce qui était inscrit sur la couverture.

_Fahrenheit 451 _Ray Bradbury lu par Thierry Blanc

Je ne comprenais pas. Était-ce un livre ? Mais comment avait-on mis un livre dans un cd ?

Lund m'observait et ne cessait de sourire, comme si il arrivait à lire mes pensées et à savoir exactement ce que je me demandais.

-Assied-toi.

Je lui obéis et m'assis à terre, l'objet toujours dans mes mains et alors que je touchais terre les lumières s'éteignirent.

_« Lund !!! »_

Je m'entendis crier intérieurement mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. J'étais soudainement comme paralysée. Je voulais me lever mais mon corps n'en était pas capable. Ma respiration qui s'était arrêté avec les lumières reprit soudainement alors que mon cœur battait la chamade contre ma cage thoracique. Je pouvais sentir mon sang s'affoler en moi, ma respiration devenant hors de contrôle. Mes yeux si mirent à bouger frénétiquement, essayant de percer le noir profond de niveau moins quarante cinq des archives, à la recherche de la moindre lueur. Depuis que j'avais été enfermée par Céline dans cette pièce noire et sans ventilation, j'avais une peur irraisonnable du noir. J'entendis quelque chose tomber sur le sol près de moi et je réalisais que mes moites avaient laissé tomber le cd.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et sursautais violemment, me projetant immédiatement debout.

-Shh… C'est moi C'est Lund, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux pour me réconforter.

-Ferme les yeux.

Je secouais la tête. Je ne voulais pas fermer mes yeux. C'était idiot mais je voulais voir, je voulais essayer de voir, de trouver un point lumineux, même lointain, qui pourrait me rassurer.

-Ferme les yeux.

Sa voix était douce et rassurante mais je refusais toujours de les fermer.

Son corps se détacha lentement du mien et en sentant l'air passer entre nous je me précipitais de nouveau contre lui.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je reste là.

Sa voix me calma un peu. Je voulais lui dire de continuer à parler mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, je ne pouvais pas le lui montrer. Alors que je m'agrippais à son corps aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Au bout de quelques minutes je l'entendis parler de nouveau.

-On va s'asseoir, d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête contre son torse.

-Ce n'est sûrement qu'une panne passagère. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont rétablir le courant rapidement.

Je l'espérais aussi. Mon cœur commençait à battre normalement de nouveau mais je guettais toujours le moindre son, la moindre lumière, entièrement aux aguets.

Lund m'aida à m'asseoir sans jamais me décoller de son corps.

-Je vais aller chercher le cd, d'accord ? Je reviens juste après, ça ne prendra pas plus d'une petite minute.

Il me caressait tendrement le visage en prononçant ces paroles. Je ne bougeais pas et le laissais se lever. Je savais que lui pouvait voir grâce à ses nouveaux yeux, et même sans cela il avait vécu assez longtemps dans le noir pour se diriger entre les bibliothèques sans aucun problème. Je fermais finalement les yeux et essayait de suivre ses mouvements avec mon ouïe. Elle était de plus en plus développée et j'arrivais à saisir le frottement de son jean, le léger craquement de la boîte du cd entre ses doigts lorsqu'il la ramassa sur le sol. Et alors que je commençais à ne plus rien entendre sa main se posa sur ma joue. Je sursautais au contact mais me repris rapidement.

-C'est étrange que le courant ne soit toujours pas revenu. Je remontrais bien pour savoir pourquoi.

Ma main agrippa son bras si violemment que je l'entendis émettre un léger gémissement de douleur.

Je lui souris d'un air désolé, espérant qu'il l'ai vu.

-D'accord. Je reste ici. Mais comme je ne sais pas combien de temps ce noir total va durer, j'ai ramener ma découverte avec moi.

Je l'entendis ouvrir la boîte du cd et le mettre dans quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir.

-Installe-toi contre moi.

Je suivis ses gestes et m'installais contre lui, ma tête reposant sur son torse, écoutant les battements lent et répétitifs de son cœur.

-Maintenant, écoute…

Il appuya sur quelque chose et j'entendis un son de frottement. Puis vint une voix qui s'éleva de nulle part.

_« Livrior présente Farenheit 451, écrit par Ray Bradbury, lu par Thierry Blanc… »_

Je levais mon visage vers celui de Lund et lui présentais un air extrêmement perplexe.

-C'est un livre audio. Au début du XXIème siècle ils ont commencé à se répandre mais on vite disparu avec la division Zappeurs/Lettrés. Les uns les rejetant parce que étant livre, les autres n'en voulant pas car étant sur un support non papier. J'ai découvert ces étagères cette après-midi. Elles sont remplies de livres audio.

_« …de les voir se calciner et changer… »_

La voix mystérieuse continuait de lire son texte alors que Lund me fournissait de explications supplémentaires.

-Il fait toujours noir, complètement noir. Nous sommes toujours ici, écoutant le livre.

Je réalisais alors pleinement ce que sa découverte signifiait. Nous pouvions lire ! Nous pouvions lire sans nous faire transporter dans un livre, sans devoir se faire transporter dans une bibliothèque d'un livre ! Les livres audio ne pouvaient pas être atteint par le virus !

Je le regardais dans ce que j'espérais être ses yeux et souris, heureuse. Je voulais lui dire combien cette découverte était merveilleuse, combien cela allait faire plaisir à Colin d'entendre parler de cette section des archives, mais je ne pouvais pas écrire les mots alors je me contentais de l'embrasser.

_« …il tourna le robinet d'admission et la maison bondit dans un tourbillon ardent qui embrasa le ciel du soir de lueurs rouges et cuivrées sur un fond noir de suie. »_

Je reposais ma tête contre son torse et fermais les yeux, écoutant le son de la voix de ce Thierry Blanc. Les mots envahissaient la pièce et j'avais beau connaître ce livre sur le bout des doigts j'avais l'impression de le redécouvrir, de le lire pour la première fois.

Lund me caressait tendrement les cheveux, se perdant dans l'écoute lui aussi. Le noir ne me dérangeait plus en cet instant et j'en arrivais presque à l'oublier. J'étais transportée dans les mots, mais pas littéralement cette fois. J'étais transporté métaphoriquement, me plongeant dans l'histoire grâce à mon imagination, ne pouvant pas sentir la chaleur du feu et l'odeur du pétrole. Il n'y avait que le doux parfum du corps de Lund, la douceur du coton de son t-shirt et cette voix inconnue qui me donnait un nouvel aperçu de Fahrenheit 451.

Nous restâmes assis l'un contre l'aure pendant deux longues heures sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, avant que la lumière ne reviennent. Lund appuya machinalement sur un bouton et la voix s'arrêta instantanément. Il me regarda.

-On remonte ?

Je lui fis signe de la tête que non. Je ne voulais pas partir, pas maintenant alors que je découvrais que nous pouvions lire sans effacer les mots, sans tuer les livres. Il me sourit, appuya sur un bouton et le son envahit de nouveau la pièce.

_« C'était si bon d'écouter ce grésillement d'insecte, ce bourdonnement ensommeillé de moustique, le délicat murmure de la voix du vieillard qui le réprimandait puis le consolait dans la nuit, tandis qu'il émergeait du métro et marchait vers la caserne des pompiers. »_

Je marquais une note mentale dans un coin de mon cerveau de lui demander où il avait trouvé cet objet qui permettait d'écouter le cd. Il me paraissait très ancien et inconnu de notre époque. Mais je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps sur la question. Je fermais les yeux, me replongeant dans le noir pour continuer d'écouter les mots du roman.

allis

17h40

10/01/2010


End file.
